


Valued

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>avengingwinchesterangels asked: Can you write something for me?? I seriously love your writing. I want a bane/john where John meets bane on the street one night after bane saves him from a serial killer targeting st swithins. Then as payment for saving him John gives bane several books. And they trade gifts back and forth before falling into bed together.</p><p>Ok so I knew I couldn’t do this justice in a drabble so it’s gonna be about three chapters. Here’s the first. Chapter two will be finished shortly. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well look at what we have here.” The man’s breath was hot and sour but John barely noticed because he was too busy trying to avoid a nicked artery from the cold, sharp blade pressed against his throat. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you creeping around my hunting grounds? The was a bad idea, boy, cause now I gotta gut you like a pig.” The man wheezed a laugh and John hissed at the searing pain of the blade cutting a slow path starting just under his jaw. And then it fell away with a clatter but John was to afraid to turn; he was sure the man was just choosing a new blade to kill him with but then he heard the sound of a body to the pavement. When he turned he saw his would be killer’s body lying motionless on the ground and something even more terrifying standing over it: The leader of the entire shit show that Gotham had become, Bane.

Maybe it was the shock from nearly having his throat slit or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t eaten in several days. Regardless of the cause, it was undeniable that John Blake fainted.

*******************  
When John woke on his couch, he thought he had just dreamt the entire thing. Atleast until he saw the masked man sitting in his arm chair, the soft hissing sound coming from his mask as he read John’s copy of Sherlock Holmes stories. It was a perfectly mundane thing to do. Something he did more times that he could recall and yet it was so bizarre to see Bane there, as if it was as natural to him as snapping people’s necks. At that thought John gingerly reached for his own, knowing that while the cut wasn’t enough to kill him, it could still need stitches. He was surprised to find that his neck was already bandaged neatly. What was going on? Bane was a killer and a madman. Why would he not only save John’s life but take him back to his apartment and bandage him up as well? To make matters worse the rookie had no idea what to do. This wasn’t really a hostage situation and while Bane was a killer, he didn’t appear to have that on his agenda. But what else was there?

“Do I need a reason, Robin John Blake?” John was stunned, not only by the question and the use of his full name but by the voice. It was so different from the booming declarations at Blackgate and Gotham Stadium. Here in his small livingroom it was soft and maybe even a little soothing. John quickly put that out of his head though. He needed a plan but he needed to know what Bane was doing first. He already knew he couldn’t physically take him on. Sure he’d survive a round or two but just one look at the thick arms was enough to make John toss the idea without another thought.

Bane smiled knowingly or atleast that was the impression John got from the small crinkles at the corners of his eyes.  
“What are you doing here?” John had hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt. Bane continued to read though, as if John hadn’t said a word. He felt annoyance bubble up in his chest. Bane had to have known that he was afraid now; He was just toying with him then. Well fuck that! "Look, if you’re gonna kill me, just do it already. I know I’m of no use to you so let’s get it over with.” He sat up and noticed that his bedspread had been draped around him. This whole thing was getting too weird.

“And who are you to assume to know what I value?” Bane turned the page nonchalantly, as if they were having a friendly chat about the weather.

“ Well I hardly think you’re here to read my ratty paperbacks.” John knew that was stupid but he wasn’t going to just let this guy walk all over him in his own apartment! And he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him pull him into some Stockholm Syndrome either. Why else would he save him from getting gutted? Once more Bane chose to ignore him in favor of the book. So they sat in silence punctuated by the sound of the occasional page turn. What had been annoyance grew into full blown anger that made John want to smack the book right out of the bigger man’s hands. Even if it meant that those hands ended up snapping his neck. He couldn’t stand just sitting and waiting for the other man to decide when he was going to acknowledge him!

So he stood with every intention of doing just that when the mercenary spoke, choosing to look him straight in the eye. “What do you hope to accomplish, Robin?"

“That isn’t my name!” He gritted out. Who did Bane think he was, talking to him like an adult questioning a wayward child? He wasn’t the one trying to blow up the city!

“That is what your id and all other documentation says” The fuck? What? Was this guy researching him?

“Yeah, well, I’m willing to bet none of your documentation lists your name as Bane.” He spat but Bane only chuckled, which made the rookie’s jaw clench.

“You are right but that is because there is no documentation anywhere about me. My name has always been Bane."

“What kind of parents name their kid Bane?” He knew he was way out of line but so was the mercenary.

“My parents did not play a very large role in my life. I hardly remember their faces.” Bane spoke matter of factly as if he were stating something as common as the color of the sky or gravity and not the absence of his parents. It was the lack of emotion that turned John’s anger. The measured indifference was as familiar as his own skin. “You bare your heart too quickly. That will end your life.” Bane gave him an appraising look and John snarled, hackles raising a bit. Was this some kind of bizarre threat?

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” He caved and threw a punch, knowing it wouldn’t connect. Ofcourse Bane effortlessly smacked his hand away and looked at him like an exasperated parent.

“You avoid my questions and try to engage me in a fight you cannot possibly hope to win.” Before John could respond Bane had sunk his fist into his gut, making his knees go weak and his vision go blurry. He hardly had time to collect himself before the metal of the mask scraped against his temple as the man whispered in his ear. “Are you satisfied now?” John could only wheeze in response and Bane tutted. “What are you trying to hide behind all that violence?"

“Nothing you need to worry yourself about. Don’t you have a few necks to snap?” John gritted out, fighting the twin urges to throw up and pass out. He had been in enough fights to guess that anything Bane did would hurt like hell but this was so much worse!

“Sarcasm, such a poor defense.” Bane chuckled. “How many fights have you fought because you chose that in the face of something too big for you?"

“Speaking awfully highly of yourself.” John was annoyed by the sound of his heavy wheezing. He wanted to punch the mercenary until he couldn’t smirk at him but before he could do anything, the man moved away and ambled to wards the door, still chuckling and holding the book.

“What the fuck?” Bane ignored him and left with the gentle snick of the door shutting.


	2. Chapter 2

John’s next run in with the mercenary happened when he found himself getting his ass kicked by two pieces of shit that belonged in Blackgate. To be fair, he probably would have avoided it had he just kept his smart mouth shut. But after having the mercenary dismiss him like he wasn’t even worth the effort he found himself looking for a fight. He hadn’t felt that way since he was a teen with something to prove. He was past that now, well maybe not since he was gasping on the ground while the two thugs hurled fists and boots into every part of his body that they could reach. Then they abruptly stopped and ran off like something scared them. John was too busy being grateful for the chance to catch his breath to realize that this reprieve only meant something even worse was coming. He was struggling to pick himself off of the ground with a groan when he heard a low chuckle behind him as heavy footsteps approached. He looked at the new attacker and instantly snarled. “What the fuck are you doing here?"

“I believe what you meant to say was ‘Thank you, Bane.’ Your manners are appalling, John.” The mercenary had a put upon tone to his voice but it didn’t completely cover up his amusement as he knelt in front of the detective and lifted his chin firmly. “What are you trying to accomplish, hmm?” He turned John’s face, looking at his split lip, swollen eye, and nose. For his part, John was simply too confused to react. This was the second time the mercenary had saved his life.

“Why do you keep saving me?”John finally muttered and Bane released him, looking him in the eye. John didn’t know what he expected to see but he was surprised by the clarity and kindness he saw in the grey eyes. There was not a single hint of madness, just calm.

“I don’t know." Bane said simply, as if that answered everything.

“What?! What kind of an answer is that?"

“An honest one. Which, I might add, is more than you’ve given me, John. Stop fidgeting and get up or you’ll make your injuries worse.” John rolled his eyes, He really hated how Bane seemed in control when he was having a hard time just standing.

“No shit-fuck-Sherlock.” He gritted out as he held his side. Good, not broken but bruised to hell. He was definitely going to have to take a break from his patrols. Great.

“That reminds me, I have your book."

“You mean the one you stole after you use me as a punching bag?"

“Borrowed. I’m returning it. And you needed that.” John laughed incredulously and started to hobble towards his apartment.

“I needed you to punch me in the gut?” Bane followed, walking slow enough to remain beside him, hands tucked neatly into his bullet proof vest.

“You needed to be shown that a fight with me would be foolish.” John glared at him but he continued on. "I simply chose to do it efficiently."

“Sure, cause violence is a great way to communicate."

“You condemn my controlled use of violence while you recklessly go out looking for a fight you couldn’t get from me. I avoided all of your major organs and only used enough force to temporarily wind you while the effects of your little display will limit your ability to complete your primary goal. I believe I am correct in assuming that you were fully recovered the morning after our,”The man paused, seeming to search for the right word. “encounter.” John snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Ok E.T. No, wait Predator would probably be better.” Bane gave him a blank stare in response. “You know, E.T. phone home? Sigourney Weaver being a bad ass? Alien VS Predator?"

“I assume these are all films.” John groaned loudly. “No, I’m not familiar with them as I prefer books.” The mercenary continued with such indignation that John couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? They didn’t let you watch movies in mercenary school?” It was Bane’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Books are superior to most films.” He huffed, which only made the detective laugh harder.

“Clearly you are watching the wrong movies.” Bane grunted and shoved the book into John’s chest.

“Clearly you are reading the wrong books."

“What? Gonna start giving me some book recommendations now?” He sneered and Bane made a dismissive sound as they made their way up the steps to his apartment.

“You’re too stubborn to take sound advice about your survival. Why would you take advice on books?"

“Whatever." John slid the key into the lock and the low throbbing pain in his wrist exploded all the way up his arm and into his shoulder. He swore and dropped the key. This was worse than he thought.

“That will need to be wrapped.” Bane picked up the key and opened the door. John shuffled inside, cradling his arm with a resigned sigh. Everything hurt now and he wasn’t looking forward to being laid up for any length of time. He started to make his way to get the first aid kit but a heavy hand on his good shoulder steered him towards the couch. "Sit.”

John was annoyed at how easily he followed Bane’s order but had to admit that it felt good to sink into the cushions. He was so tired from everything from the fight to the occupation in general. So tired, in fact, that he hadn’t even realized he’d dozed off until he was shaken by his good shoulder. The detective blinked up at the man blearily. He was holding the first aid kit along with extra bandages that John knew he didn’t own.

Why are you doing this?” The detective frowned, more out of confusion than dislike now. Two times was leaning more into the realm of a habit and he still wasn’t sure of the man’s motives.

“Your manners leave much to be desired, Officer Blake.” The mercenary grumbled and John huffed out a laugh. The same man that was holding his city by the throat was scolding him about his manners. It was just too bizarre and- was Bane blushing? John gave up on the smart remark he had in favor of looking at the other man carefully. Yes, there was definitely a faint blush blooming beneath the mask’s straps. For a moment John was simply stunned by the sudden, though small, display of humanity. He smiled.

“Who’s avoiding questions now?” His smile widened as Bane only grunted in response. "What? You don’t like being on the other end of your strange little Q and A Sessions?” At least I’m not the one thing to ask some deep questions like I’m Yoda or something."

“Yoda?” Bane questioned without a hint of recognition while he wrapped John’s wrist. The rookie rolled his eyes and groaned in exasperation.

“My city is going to be blown up by a man who doesn’t even know who Yoda is!” Bane leveled him with a warning glare and tightened the wrapping just a little too much. “Ouch. It’s not my fault you know more about murdering people than common knowledge.” Bane sighed heavily and grumbled something that wasn’t in English but definitely sounded like an insult. “You still didn’t answer the question.” Bane had thrown him for a loop the last time and he was no less intrigued. “ So why are you doing this?"

“Why do you need an answer so badly? Is it because you need for this to be part of the League’s plan to purge the city?To continue your believe that I am simply a madman?” Bane held his gaze but John refused to answer because that was exactly what he thought. Bane leaned in closely, make John fight to suppress a shudder. “Then let me say this, there is nothing you possess that I require to complete my mission. I am doing this because it is something that I want to do. That is a sufficient reason. Have I made myself clear?” His voice was low but held no menace yet it still possessed the kind of authority that made John nod before he could stop himself. Mentally he kicked himself but the other man said nothing more on the subject as he finished wrapping John’s wrist. This was all fine by the detective because he had had his fill of fighting for the day. So once again he dozed off, the soft hissing sound of Bane’s breathing strangely soothing, It wasn’t like he trusted the other man but they had come to a silent agreement of sorts.

When he woke, he was surprised to find himself in his bed with a glass of water along with two aspirin, which he begrudgingly took. It was difficult to accept that Bane was a monster when he did things like this. “Shit.” It was also annoying to notice that several more of his books were missing from the bookshelf as he shuffled to the kitchen. In their place was a post it note with the word ‘Borrowed’ neatly written in cursive. “Bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus. All things are well and I expect to finish this one up in the coming weeks. As always this was not beta'd and comments and kudos are always welcomed.

They fell into a bit of a routine from there; he would get into some variation of danger while trying to do the best he could to protect others and Bane would show up and bandage him if needed. John really wanted to ask the mercenary why he was doing it again but he already knew he would get the same response. He also really hated how Bane’s voice did things to him when the other man told him to rest, shut up, or whatever else he wanted while he tended to his wounds so he sure as hell wasn’t going to make it worse. He chalked it up to a combination of not having any in the last three months and the familiarity that had started to grow between them. And that the man had a sexy voice. Soon after that, Bane began visiting him, giving no excuse, just barging into the apartment and occasionally scolding him about some minutiae about his apartment, diet, or something else. John only asked him why once.

“What’s the point? It’s not like you’re trying to get into my pants. That’s the only thing I’ve got left. “He’d mostly said it to attempt to get a rise out of Bane, who was always so calm, so he was rather pleased with himself when the man looked at him sharply and actually responded.

"Why do you care so much about the motives of a man you've decided is insane? Surely you don't believe someone as crazy as you think I am would have any reason behind his actions." The mercenary gave him a pointed look.

"Ok fine, smart ass! You're not completely insane but, seriously, you want to blow up an entire city! That’s not particularly sane if you ask me. I-"

“Then ask me why."

“What?"

“I believe I spoke perfectly clear English. Ask me why this city will burn."

“Because you and your crazy league buddies are insane."

“Why do you cling to that answer so desperately, even when the evidence no longer supports it. Could it be that my reasons are, in fact, the most logical for the extreme case of rot that is currently poisoning this city? Surely you see that no relief effort will ever fix this city. How many people have died trying to save it? And how many more will suffer if it is allowed to spread the disease of decadence?” John frowned. These questions weren’t new. In all honesty, everyone but the newest recruits had asked these questions in some form or another. Sure things were getting better but there was still so much corruption on the higher levels of government.

“Forget I asked.” John snapped and went into the kitchen, anything to hide the fact that the man was right. He wasn’t insane, extreme in his methods, but not necessarily insane. Either that or they were all crazy.

“I don’t think so. I think we are going to rid you of this childish notion that this city can be saved."

"What’s your problem with hope?!” John had a white knuckle grip on the counter and kept his back to the mercenary.

“Because it will only increase your suffering.” John snorted but Bane continued. “You are smart and you have known how deep the problem runs; the resulting pain is evident in every line of your face. You are already intimately acquainted with the pain of hope.That is my problem with hope. Why continue to torture yourself needlessly? "

“What do you care if I’m torturing myself?” The cop’s blood was boiling still but even that didn’t stop him from asking. Bane sighed and John could hear him move closer until he could feel the other man’s body heat on his back.

“I believe you can answer that yourself, John.” He was absolutely not going to do that! It edged too far into an area that he wasn’t willing to go into because it would mean acknowledging that Bane’s feelings weren’t completely one-sided. Even if the fact that the mercenary had feelings for him at all, whatever that entailed, was entirely surprising. The truth was that the rookie admired him in addition to wanting to climb him like a tree.

“No thanks.” John snapped and Bane sighed heavily.

“Why do you continue to deny yourself?” Bane questioned lightly, sounding tired.

“Why do you even care?” John groaned and rubbed at his face roughly.

“Because I care for you. A fact that I am certain you were aware of before now.” John heard the haughtiness in his voice and wanted to hit the mercenary.

“Wow, you’re such a romantic.” He sniped and began to open and close the cabinets, looking for something to distract him from the conversation he most certainly had no desire to have. Bane said nothing for several long moments while John searched. When he did respond it was simple.

“Very well.” He had said it with such a strange sense of finality that it made John turn to look at him but the mercenary was already retreating.

“What does that even mean?"

“You will see. Good night, John.” Bane closed the door gently behind himself before John could swear.

“Bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah there is going to be a 5th chapter. This fic is growing like that plant from little shop of horrors haha. Enjoy my loves!

John had no idea what expect from Bane. The man had proven nearly every preconceived notion he had wrong. And what exactly did he even say that made Bane get that strange look on his face, like he’d settled something? Fortunately John didn’t have long to wait on his answer; within the week, he came out of his apartment one morning to find 3 dead bodies with bags over their heads and their legs and arms bound. John could see the steam rising from the bodies and for a moment he wondered if he’d be the next but rather than duck back inside he chose to draw his gun and do a visual sweep of the empty street. He had no idea what was going on but somehow he didn’t think it was a good sign. He slowly approached the bodies, gun still drawn and looked closer. Yup, they were definitely dead and judging by the dark stains they had been shot in the head. With a deep breath he undid the binds on the head of the first body. The bullet hole was clean, the shooter was quick and efficient atleast. John sighed but did a double take when he saw who the dead man was. Isaac Gindeldi, a high price lawyer who the department had been trying get enough evidence on to charge with the disappearance of several young call girls. Ofcourse because of his position and power, they could never get enough evidence and when they found a witness, the person either left town or suddenly recanted.

The rookie removed the rest of the head bags from the bodies and confirmed what he had suspected. "Shit." John breathed out as he stood up and surveyed the bodies. He had conflicting feelings, the first being horror but it was surprisingly followed by something like relief. Here laid some of the most untouchable criminals in the city, neatly taken care of. John didn't advocate executions but he'd seen enough to come to the conclusion that some people were too dangerous to be allowed live.

"I told him it was too much. He wouldn't listen." A soft, amused voice made John startle and draw his gun on the man who had spoken. The man frowned at him and tutted as if John were a naughty child and not a police officer ready to blow his head off. "If I wanted to harm you, Officer Blake, I would have done so while you were admiring your gift." The man was sitting casually on the steps of John's apartment building with his gun lazily balanced over his knees. He was dressed like all the other mercenaries he 'd seen lurking the streets. He also had a red scarf around his neck and John suspected that it meant something as only certain ones wore one.

"Gift?" John lowered his gun but didn't put the safety back on. He had no idea who this guy was but he sure as hell wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Yes." The man grinned at the bodies then at John. "Do you like them? They were easy to find. I wonder if your pitiful police force couldn't deal with them. Aside from the corruption and ineptitude, ofcourse."

"Because there is a justice system." The man scoffed but John only faltered a little as his anger started to bubble up. "It keeps things in check-"

"Ah yes, innocent until proven guilty, due process,blah blah blah." The man waved a hand dismissively then pointed at Issac’s body. "When we found that one, he was stalking a young lady with a very sharp looking knife. Do you think she and his other victims have much faith in your," the man sneered. “ system?"

John really had nothing to say about that. Gindeldi, Stokes, Daniels were all examples of how the force had failed to protect the city from the rich and powerful.

"Oh I believe I've struck a chord.” The man chuckled and stood slowly, still acting as if John wasn’t a threat. He looked as though he was about to deliver another taunt but his face suddenly shuttered and a shadow fell over them both.

“And I believe you were asked to remain unseen.” Despite his words, Bane sounded more exasperated than angry. The other man shrugged and grinned sheepishly before walking off. John turned on the other mercenary and looked at him sharply.

“Did you do this?” He jabbed a finger in the direction of the bodies. Bane’s gaze flicked over each one as he folded his arms over his chest. The effect on John was embarrassing as it drew his eyes to the thick arms and made the back of his neck tingle. When Bane did that he looked like the epitome of the type of guy that you just didn’t fuck with and that did things to John as well. But that was definitely not where his thoughts should have been going so he squared his shoulders and tightened his jaw.

“I did.” Bane said simply and looked at John. There was something that flickered in his eyes and John thought it was uncertainty but why would Bane be uncertain. He’d killed or at least helped to kill dozens already. At least these people actually deserved to die. Unless he was doing it- “For you."

“What?! You-the fuck?” John spluttered and felt a bit of a headache come on.

“Are these not Gotham’s most wanted and elusive criminals?” Bane waved a hand at the bodies.

“Well yeah but-"

“And are you not concerned with the crimes these individuals have committed?"

“Ofcourse! But-"

“And wouldn't it have taken your police department years, if ever, to work through your system and finally punish them?"

“Yes. “ Bane grinned and straightened his jacket proudly as John rolled his eyes. “But why?”

“Is this not what you were complaining about?"

“What? I’ve been complaining about you trying to blow up my city."

“You complained that I was not romantic enough.” John felt his migraine grow with his confusion.

"Not romantic enough? What?” Bane nodded and John waited for more of a response and got nothing but an exasperated sigh. “Why?” He prodded.

“I would hope that would be obvious.”

“Are you serious? How the hell should I know why you want to be roma- oh fuck me sideways. Are you hitting on me?” John narrowed his eyes at the mercenary who was shifting a bit on his feet trying not to look embarrassed and failing.

“And if I am?"

“Oh my god are you really going to do it like that? You can’t possibly think I’d say yes if you’re going to act like that."

“Like what?"

“Like,” John threw up his hands. “Like some kind of asshole.” Bane exhaled sharply through his nose.

“I would very much like to be involved with you romantically.”

John opened his mouth several times but couldn’t really think of anything to say. Sure on one hand Bane was his type but he was also a mass murder. Of people who didn’t really deserve to breath the same oxygen as decent people.

“This is ridiculous."

“Is that a no?"

“I-erm,” It was John’s turn to shift on his feet. It really wasn’t a no if he was being honest.

“I think dinner plans are appropriate now. I’ll have arrangements made tonight.” Bane’s eyes crinkled and John just knew the bastard was grinning smugly while he walked off.

“Bastard.” John wanted to be annoyed and he was but at the same time he was a bit flattered if not interested in just what the mercenary would do.


End file.
